Reunion
by Trunksdbz
Summary: So, a lot of side characters have died before the series of Dragonball Z even started. One of them being Goku's father, Bardock. Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, also dies before the series begins, so mow, someone is wishing them back to life along with villains who fans have seen throughout DBZ. With them all being brought back to life, now, the Earth stands a chance against villains


**A/N: so, those who have watched Dragonball Z know that Goku's father is a Saiyan named Bardock, who dies while attending to save his planet from Freeza. He sent Kakarot to Earth to save his life from the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Now, he comes back, enjoy!**

**Reunion: Bardock**

Goku was taking a stroll through the woods around his house after Chichi made Gohan go to school to become a scholar. He didn't understand why Chichi wanted Gohan to go to school so badly. Goku just wanted to train him to be strong like the Saiyan that he is, well, at least that's how Vegeta would put it.

Suddenly, his strain of thought was interrupted by a sudden extremely high power level coming from somewhere near him. It couldn't be Gohan, his power level wasn't like this. It couldn't be Vegeta, because his power level is higher than this one. Goku couldn't help it, he took off running towards the power Level's source.

When he made it to the source of the power, he realized it was coming from inside his house, where Chichi was. He ran straight inside, seeing a tail behind a wall. _A Saiyan! I thought Vegeta and I were the last ones! This doesn't make any sense!_ Goku thought after seeing the tail.

He turned the corner and saw that the Saiyan had cornered Chichi. His hair looked just like Goku's but, what Goku didn't see was Goten.

"Hey, you! Get away from my wife!" Goku yelled.

"Goku! It's you! Now, who is this guy!?" Chichi yelled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! But, where's Goten? I thought he would be here!" Goku said.

"I told him to go hide," Chichi said, pointing to the direction he ran off to.

Goku ran in that direction, noticing that the strange Saiyan never turned around, but all he could think of was getting Goten and Chichi to safety. He looked under Gohan's desk and saw Goten sitting under it.

"Hey, Goten, let's go, we need to get your mother," Goku said When Goten looked at him.

Goku helped Goten out of his hiding spot and went back out to the main area of the house where the Saiyan and Chichi were.

"Chichi, I found Goten, now, you, look at me when I talk to you. I thought Vegeta and I were the last remaining Saiyans! I know you're a Saiyan, but how do you not have a halo over your head?" Goku said.

"What is your name?" The Saiyan asked.

"Goku." He responded.

"Goku?" He said, turning around. His, eyes widened. "Your Kakarot! When did your name change? Do you at least remember me from when we sent you away from planet Vegeta?" The Saiyan asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Goku yelled.

"My name is Bardock. I am your father." The Saiyan said, opening his arms for a hug.

Goku's eyes widened. _Is this really him? Have I finally found my father after all this time? _Goku thought.

"F-father? I thought every Saiyan but Vegeta and I perished and are dead. How are you not dead?" Goku asked.

"Oh, well that's quite a story, but long story short, I was revived with Earth's dragon balls. I don't know who did it though." Bardock said.

"Chichi, it's fine, I don't think he will bring any harm to any of us. It looks like he's on our side." Goku said, looking behind his leg at Goten. "Oh, by the way, this is my son, Goten. It's okay, you don't have to hide anymore. He's a part of the family." Goku said.

Goten hesitantly came out from behind Goku's leg and looked at Bardock. "What is that you're wearing around your head?" Goten asked, pointing at the red thing wrapped around his head.

He took it off, surprised that it was still on him even after he had died. "I... I got this from my old friends after they were killed by Frieza's men. This is a headband I found on the ground near my friend's bodies. I soaked it in their blood and I have worn it ever since that day." He explained. "By the way, Kakarot, where is Freeza? And why hasn't he destroyed this planet because it has the two remaining Saiyans on it?" Bardock asked, putting back on the headband from his friends.

"Oh, him, I already killed him," Goku said.

"You what!? You... you killed Freeza!? How is that possible?" Bardock asked, clearly shocked at what his son had done.

A few moments later, the door opened and Gohan walked in. Goku was unprepared to tell Gohan about Bardock and lost track of time.

"Gohan. Welcome back." Goku stuttered, trying to hide Bardock by standing in front of him.

"Dad, why is someone behind you? Who is that? Why is he in our house?" Gohan asked, pointing behind Goku at Bardock.

"Kakarot you never told me you had two sons," Bardock said, walking in front of Goku.

He walked over to Gohan. "What is your name?" Bardock asked.

"G-Gohan," Gohan said, trying to look at Goku for an explanation.

"Kakarot, why haven't you given them traditional Saiyan names?" Bardock asked, turning around and looking at Goku.

"What do you mean by traditional Saiyan name? Like Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Don't tell me you know Prince Vegeta!" Bardock yelled in surprise.

"Oh, I've known him ever since I've fought him. Now, were friends and allies. We still spar sometimes, but he has been really focusing on training Trunks for the world tournament junior division and I have been training Goten along with Chichi." Goku explained.

Bardock's mouth dropped open. _He knows and is allied with Prince Vegeta... I thought Vegeta didn't tolerate low-class Saiyans._ Bardock thought.

"Just a sec, I'll take you to him. Hey, Goten, you want to spar with Trunks?" Goku asked.

Goten nodded and placed his hand on Goku's leg. "Bardock, place your hand on my shoulder. Then I can take you to Vegeta." Goku said, placing two of his fingers on his forehead. In an instant, Goku, Goten, and Bardock arrived at the gravity room at Capsule Corporation.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here? Why do you have your son and wait a minute? Is that a Saiyan?" Vegeta said, turning his head towards them.

"Prince Vegeta it's an honor to finally meet you. My son, Kakarot told me you two know each other." Bardock said.

"Hey, dad, mom wants you to help with the time machine so future me can get back to his timeline." Trunks said, running into the gravity room, a super Saiyan.

"What!? Tell her I have no time!" Vegeta said.

"She won't be very happy about that, dad." Trunks said, looking back at the direction where he came from.

"Just stay here and train. I thought the other you went to train in the hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan." Vegeta said. "He won't care about the stupid time machine."

"But, I thought he wanted to go back to his own timeline!" Trunks said, ignoring the random Saiyan at his house. "Whatever, Goten, let's go train." Trunks said, turning around. But, when he turned around, he saw that Bulma was right behind him.

"Going off to train, huh? I don't think... Vegeta, whos your friend?" Bulma asked when she saw Bardock.

"What? He isn't my friend! Kakarot was just about to tell me who the hell this guy is." Vegeta said, pointing at Bardock and Goku.

"Yes, I was about to tell him who this is, so please let us off easy," Goku said, walking in front of Vegeta.

"Oh, so you think that just because you brought a complete stranger into my house that I'll let you off easy? Well, I don't think so!" Bulma yelled, making Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Bardock, and Goku take a step away from her. but, then, someone entered the training room and they heard a crash and a scream.

"Who was that?" Bardock asked, looking in the direction of the scream. They turned around the corner and found Bulma's mom on the floor with drinks that she was carrying. Vegeta then walked over to the gravity room control pad and got it to Earth's normal gravity. Bulma's mom got up and saw that there was a new person again at capsule corp.

"Why, who are you, handsome?" Bulma's mom asked, getting close to Bardock's chest, but then she quickly moved away, holding her nose. "You stink! You need a bath." Bulma's mom said.

"Excuse me?" Bardock said.

"Bulma, can you show this handsome young man where the shower is?" Bulma's mom asked.

"Fine. It's not like it's every time a new person randomly comes here they are in bad need of a bath." Bulma said, walking over to the entrance. "Follow me." Bulma said.

Bulma started walking out of the gravity room, but Bardock hadn't moved yet. "What are you waiting for? Come on! You stink!" Bulma shouted, making Bardock flinch and start following her.

When they were walking to the main part of the property, they came across another person who Bardock didn't know. "Oh, hello, Yamcha! I thought you were at Kami's lookout." Bulma said, stopping.

"What the!? A Saiyan!? I thought Goku and Vegeta were the last ones other than their sons!" Yamcha said, noticing Bardock's tail.

"I got resurrected." Bardock said, twitching his tail in annoyance.

"Anyway, whatever your name is, come on." Bulma said.

When they got to the shower room, Bardock hesitantly got in and cleaned himself. Though he refused to put on the cloths that Bulma laid out for him and waited until his armor was done. When he got out, Bulma was shocked that he was wearing the exact same thing, even the headband.

He finally got back to the gravity room where he thought Vegeta and Kakarot would be, but he had to walk around to find them.

"Oh, hey Bardock." Goku said, then, suddey, Vegeta punched him in the face.

Bardock knew they were sparing because of the way they fought. When they were done, Vegeta had lost and Goku ate a bean that seemed to heal him.

"So, Bardock, is it? Kakarot told me you are his father." Vegeta said, eating the same type of bean that Goku had and it seemed to heal him too.

"Uh, yeah, that's who I am." Bardock said.

"I see. No wonder you look so much like him. I guess you can go super saiyan as well." Vegeta said.

"The... legendary... super saiyan? No saiyan has gone to the legendary super saiyan in thousands of years! That's impossible!" Bardock said, eyes wide in suprise.

"Want proof?" Vegeta asked, but, before Bardock could respond, he went super saiyan, causing Bardock's eyes to widen even more. "Kakarot, go get your sons and Trunks." Vegeta said, looking back at Goku.

"Sure." Goku said, using instant transmission to go to Gohan and Goten first.

"Dad! Who was that guy? And why we're you gone for so long?" Gohan asked, standing up.

"He's my dad." Goku said.

Gohan's jaw dropped. He thought Goku's father had perished with the rest of the saiyans when Freeza destroyed planet Vegeta.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Whatever, get Goten, we're getting Trunks as well." Goku said.

Soon, Gohan came out of their hall with Goten when they got over to Goku, Goten placed his hand on Goku's leg and Gohan placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Then, he used instant transmission to find Trunks, who was training with Future Trunks.

"Hey, guys, we need to get to your dad." Goku said, and without saying anything, they both placed their hands on Goku's shoulder and went to Vegeta.

"It's about time, Kakarot. How long does it take to pick up four people, since you decided to get Future Trunks as well." Vegeta said.

"Sorry, Vegeta, Gohan started asking me questions about Bardock right away." Goku said.

"Whatever, I need all of you to power up as high as you can." Vegeta said, going super saiyan god super saiyan.

"Are you sure about that, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Just do it!" Vegeta yelled.

Then, obediently, Future Trunks went super saiyan, Gohan went super saiyan 2, Trunks and Goten went super saiyan 3, and Goku went ultra instinct.

"Uh, Goku, I think he meant your highest super saiyan form." Krillin said, suddenly.

"He said power up as much as you can, and this is as high as I can go." Goku's said, turning around.

"What the?" Bardock said, surprised. "There's more than one super saiyan!?" Bardock said, stepping back.

"Well, this isn't a super saiyan form, it's more like the complete form of ultra instinct." Goku said.

Bardock was astonished. _So, the legend is true, huh? And my own son and both of his sons and Prince Vegeta along with those two saiyans can go to super saiyan as well._ Bardock thought.

"I'm sure that if you have died, that you have gathered enough power to go super saiyan." Vegeta said, looking over to Bardock.

"Okay, but who are those other two who can also go super saiyan?" Bardock asked, pointing to Future Trunks and present Trunks.

"Those are the future and present versions of my son, Trunks." Vegeta said.

"Trunks, and I guess that woman over there is your wife?" Bardock guessed.

"Yeah, Bulma is my wife." Vegeta said, looking towards Bulma, who was walking towards them.

"Hey, Trunks, the time machine is done. You and Mai can go back to your timeline whenever you please." Bulma said When she got over to them.

"Okay, we'll leave in a little bit." Trunks said, turning back to his base form.

"Who's Mai?" Bardock asked.

"She is Trunks's girlfriend from his timeline." Vegeta said, also going back to his base form.

"So, there are two people who are from different timelines, and almost every saiyan remaining can turn to the legendary super saiyan and beyond, and you are telling me that I have the potential to turn to the legendary super saiyan as well?" Bardock asked, summing up what had just happened in less that an hour.

There were a few moments of silence until the others went back to their base forms.

"I mean, after dying, yes you can go super saiyan, just try your best to power up as much as you can." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Bardock said, but once he started powering up, they heard a voice coming from above all of them.

"Want to create more super saiyans? Don't you have enough already?" The voice said.

Goku, both Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Bardock looked up. It was Freeza.

"Freeza!?" They all yelled in suprise.

"Kakaarot, I thought you killed him!" Bardock said.

"I did!" Goku said.

"If you are looking for another super saiyan, I can help you with that." Freeza said, lifting Krillin into the air.

"Not again!" Krillin yelled, before his body exploded. Next was Bulma, who blew up as well.

"Freeza! Stop this!" Bardock yelled.

"Why should I?" Freeza asked.

Moments later, Freeza lifted up his hand and destroyed all of West city, killing everyone but them in it.

"You bastard! Those people didn't deserve this! I will not let you hurt any more innocent people this planet will not suffer the same fate as planet Vegeta!" Bardock yelled, causing his hair to turn a blonde Colo that looked just like the color of hair it would turn to when you would go super saiyan.

In response, all of them powered up as much as they could. When they were all powered up, they all attacked Freeza at once, overwhelming him. This made it easy for them to beat him and kill him for good. When they were done, Bardock went back to his base form and so did everyone else.

"So, that was super saiyan. So much power." Bardock said.

"Now you know." Vegeta said.

**A/N: well, that was sort of a chapter, but, the next "chapter" will be the continuing of this story and another saiyan will be brought back.**


End file.
